


DIY: Couples Edition

by ElijahDarling



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Home Improvement, Home Repair, M/M, Some sexiness mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: "Seth has this whole Thing about home repair. When they’d lived in Leonard’s apartment it hadn’t been this bad, but purchasing the house had ignited some flame under Seth’s ass and now Leonard can’t ever just fucking hire somebody whose job it is to take care of it - oh no, if it can be Googled and Youtubed, Seth wants to get his hands dirty doing it."Ah, domestic bliss.





	DIY: Couples Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I am late posting this. I spent the weekend working on tearing off a roof and that wiped me the fuck out. This Saturday will have a more regular update from the amazing Litra.

1\. Leonard isn’t sure how he ended up at Home Depot on a Saturday. He distinctly remembers telling Seth that the list of things he’d rather do than tear off the roof of their house possibly included breaking up with him, and as far as he was concerned the ink was still drying on their marriage certificate and if Seth didn’t watch himself he’d simply take him back to the courthouse and return him as defective.

 

Seth had chuckled and obviously continued making his list and now they are here, and it occurs to Leonard that he also isn’t sure how he ended up falling in love and marrying this moron either.

 

They buy the supplies.

 

2\. Seth has this whole Thing about home repair. When they’d lived in Leonard’s apartment it hadn’t been this bad, but purchasing the house had ignited some flame under Seth’s ass and now Leonard can’t ever just fucking  _ hire _ somebody whose job it is to take care of it - oh no, if it can be Googled and Youtubed, Seth wants to get his hands dirty doing it.

 

And okay, Leonard kinda has a Thing about getting fucked when Seth is all sweaty and accomplished after hours of frustrated mutters and yelps that leaves his hair all disheveled in a sexy way and it reminds him that his sexual awakening really hit its stride when his mom hired a bunch of contractors to redo their kitchen and well.

 

So maybe he doesn’t discourage Seth from being a little Do It Yourself-y.

 

3\. They get about a quarter of the way into ripping off shingles and Leonard literally offered to let Seth suck his dick if he could just call up a contractor (“Why aren’t you offering to suck  _ my  _ dick? It seems like you’re getting off easy in every way on that deal.”

 

“Baby, of the two of us I know who loves a mouth full and we’d  _ both  _ be getting off easy.”) and been told again that they were both perfectly capable of doing this part themselves and they can call the contractor to put the new roof on and -

 

Then Seth needs to climb back down the ladder and freezes up looking over the side of their house.

 

Perfect.

 

4\. It takes Leonard a half hour to coax his derpy-ass husband down from the roof.

 

He calls the contractor. Seth doesn’t say anything from his position on the couch; wrapped in his Nana’s handmade crochet blanket.

 

5\. “I’m not scared of heights. I just don’t like them.”

 

Leonard hums in acknowledge. “I know, baby. You do owe me a blowjob though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ElijahDarling at Tumblr too. Come chill with me.


End file.
